Remnants Resident Russian Dad
by Dakumun
Summary: The story takes place when Ruby and Yang are still children, and instead of the caring Taiyang, they get a depressed and abusive Taiyang. And a foreign Russian Heavy weapons guy as the father instead. (Art by biggreenpepper from deviantart check him/her out)
1. Prologue

**AN - hello to any readers that are possibly reading, my first story is of course of one of my favorite games Team Fortress 2 and favorite show Rwby. So I thought of writing this one when I was reading a good FanFiction of Heavy being the dad of Ruby and Yang and found out it's been discontinued or to busy to continue writing stories (that's what the author said at least) and decided to, of course write my own version/story of it, and thanks for checking out this story! (I also decided to make Heavy younger, instead of being in his fifty's he is in his twenty's because why not)**

**Prologue - Heavy's unfortanate incident**

Mikhail Kuznetsov was known as many things before being teleported to remnant due to Engi's new experimental teleporter, he was known as the heavy weapons guy. You may be asking "what is teleporter?" Let me tell you, it's new teleporter that teleport more than one people to different location but when Scout was running away from Demoman because he stole his scumpy and managed to spill it on the teleporter.

**Flashback**

"So, Engineer, are you sure this safe?" A 6'2 giant of a man spoke in a heavy Russian accent.

"Don't worry 'bout it heavy." A shorter man with a yellow hard hat and a Texan accent said standing next to the tall man know as Heavy. Tapping in commands in a small rectangular device "This bad girl won't fail. I made 'em after all."

"You are right, but Heavy has a bad feeling about this." Heavy said as he began sweating down his forehead because of the anticipation from the teleporter.

"Ha! Come get your damn bear now you damn Cyclops!" A young man in red said has he came running through the metal gate. Shortly after his entrance came a man wearing an eyepatch screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Give me meh scrumpy or you'll regret the day you stole it ya damn bastard!"

After their arrival of the two, Engineer was clearly panicking as they began knocking down his inventions, starting with the turret then the dispenser, they then came running towards him and the young man tripped and spilled the scrumpy all over the active teleporter, now he was just angry and started holding the young man by the shirt and screamed in his ear, "Look what you've done Scout dang nabbit! Now I hafta fix her before anything serious happens!" Engineer then throws Scout on the floor and looking for his trusty wrench in the new mess the two caused. While that was happening the man with the eyepatch looked heartbroken from the spilled scrumpy.

"Look what ye done to me scrumpy!" The man in the eyepatch said in between sobs, he then with new found vigor jumped on Scout knocking him over again wailing at him with his fist, "You're a damn monster Scout! I don't even have any scrumpy left!" He continued in between sobs.

"Chill out Demoman! It's just some Scrumpy I'll buy you some more I swear!" Scout shouted trying to block the jabs Demoman was throwing at him, but he then stopped and looked at him still crying.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes really!" They both then got back up and Demoman proceeds to drag him off to buy thousands worth of scrumpy.

"Uhh Engineer, teleporter don't look so well." Heavy nervously said as he tried to get out of the locked room.

"Huh what, I heard ya just give me a moment Heavy" he responded in another room throwing scrap out of the room in the search of his wrench.

"Uhh Engineer I need help! Open door for Heavy!" He yelled back before the teleporter began to start up but before he could pound on the door anymore, Heavy was gone a broken teleporter was what remained.

**Flashback end**

Heavy slowly opened his eyes, for what felt like hours. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was not a white room but a lucious forest with a bright ray of light on him, he then noticed the faint smell of blood and his Sasha in front of him.


	2. NewStart

**AN - So about what I wrote, I take it back the author never said anything about being busy but I still think it is discontinued because it was last up dated in 2017. Anyway thanks for reading**

-]-[-

RRROOOOAAAARRRRR

Two figures were running deeper and deeper into dark forest not knowing where they were going but they knew they had to keep running, but the smaller figure stopped. She was wearing a red cape with an image of a silver rose on her back. The other figure soon stopped turning around, "*pant* *pant* come on Ruby! If we don't keep running the big Grimm might catch us!"

"Bwut bwut Yang! I'm tired can't we take a break?!" The smaller figure spoke out sounding young, five or six at most.

"We we'll find a place to rest but the big Grimm will catch us if we don't keep running. But until we get somewhere safe-" The taller figure spoke, sounding older, at least 7 or 8 years old, but she was interrupted when the loud roaring was even closer. But before they could continue running, a large bear like grimm appeared, swinging its paw at the capped figure, she then screamed fearing what's to come next but before anything happened a smaller but masculine figure tackled the Grimm to the ground punching it with a right hook to the face with all of his strength. Getting back up he then backed up to the younger girls.

"Get back little girls. I will deal with little baby." Voice deep, sounding like a rough voice of an experienced fighter but young with a heavy accent. Yang couldn't tell what accent it was, she never heard something like that before.

"Ar-are you a huntsmen?" Yang spoke, trying her best to sound brave but failed, stuttering.

"Huntsmen? I am no little baby, I am heavy weapons guy!" The large figure then charge back into fight. Swing his arm into an uppercut and just as it made contact and before the bear could even look at the man, it's head bent backwards. The Grimm then desintergrated into a black mist, rising into the sky. "You do not mess with Heavy, or I break you like twig!" Heavy then cracked his knuckles spitting where the body should of been. Turning his body around to then face the kids, he then spoke in a softer voice, "You hurt little babies?"

"We-we're not babies! I'm growing, I drink milk." The capes figure yelled back in response but realizing what Heavy did to the Grimm she cowered back slightly.

"Fine then, what name little baby?"

"Name? Oh you want my name, sorry, *cough* *cough* anyway our names are Ruby and Yang what's yours mister?" she pointed to herself then to her little sister showing Heavy which name belongs to which person.

"My friends call me Heavy but if you want name you can call me Mikhail or Misha, da?"

"Da? What's that mean?" Ruby asked, curious of the new word she heard.

"Da means yes in my language little Ruby" He then started to walk away and looked back at them, "Follow me little Yang and little Ruby, we go to city."

***LineBreak***

They couldn't tell where they were going, well at least Heavy couldn't. He just walked where the sun was and followed. But after hours of walking he could tell Yang and Ruby we're getting tired, after all, they were no where close to where he was. Knowing this he began slowing down to their pace and looked at them with an ever blank face, "You need lift little ons?" They visible nodded if not too quickly and ran into him when he stopped. He starring from the top of the cliff looking down onto a large city, he was too stunned for words, he never seen such beautiful buildings, and small people walking around in the city.

"When are you going to carry us Misha?" He forgot what he was doing and picked dumb up, letting them sit on his arms and continued walking for another hour.

Heavy was starring at what looked like a gate and walked towards it but was stopped by the trembling gaurds, "S-state your business."

He stared at them but they didn't move until he finally spoke up, "Heavy's business is none of your problems, move little man and I break you like twig." the words were filled with venom, the gaurds couldn't believe their luck, it was their first day at job and someone towered over them and threatened them, so they did what they did best... they passed out.

Yang and Ruby just looked at their savior with eyes full of stars, he not only saved them but he brought them somewhere safe, then they realized they had nowhere to stay and looked down shedding a few tears.

Heavy did _NOT _know what to do. He never seen someone cry in a long time and decided to just ask them what was wrong, "Why you cry little ones?"

"Be-because we have nowhere to stay..." Yang responded sniffling in between the words.

Heavy was even more confused now, they had nowhere to stay? Who said anything about him leaving them, at least for now,"You can stay with Heavy, then we find parents."

Yang gasped, she didn't want this, she just wanted to stay with Heavy and live happily and just cried even harder, "N-no! We don't want to stay with him! H-he hits us and doesn't feed us, we have to make our own food and his..."

He continued to stare at them, they were shaking, they didn't know what he was doing next, but he then looked down at them again, they didn't know he was already in front of a building that said, 'Looking for workers no Fanus'

***Linebreak***

It was one year later, heavy has a good paying job, a house, and two daughters. Heavy has a decent sized house, two bathrooms, two rooms, a large living room, and kitchen where Heavymakes his sandviches.

But during his one year in Remnant, he encountered a small problem. Taiyang, the first time he saw him Heavy gave him a warning and punches him so hard he managed to barf out his beer and pass out, but the other times he wasn't allowed to hurt him unless Taiyang hurt his daughters, but he managed to hurt them every time. But the last time he saw him, he did not reek of beer and brought him to court. Heavy did not like this and he had to pay 5000 lien, which hurt his financial standing a lot. But before he could leave he heard Taiyang muttering 'sorry' and 'I'm so sorry.'


	3. The-Average-Morning-For-The-Family

**AN - Sorry I couldn't get this I sooner, was busy with school, that and I fell down the stairs and twisted my angle, but beside that I won't let that stop me from posting, but it will delay me.**

**-]-[-**

Heavy learned many things during his first two years at remnant. One, people had these a-a-au-au-ra, yea aura. Second people also had semblances, he learned this the hard way after Ruby stole his sandviches but disappeared into roses as he reached her. Let's just say heavy was keeping an eye out for anyone trying to steal his sandviches. Third, probably the most important for heavy was people would often hire him because of his strength, which was really good. Heavy unlocked the key to his house expecting to see his daughters playing video games, but when he opened it he was greeted with an opened box saying 'Heavy's secret Sanvich' too shocked for words he kneeled down grabbing it with both hands, hugging it after. "Not sandvich!" He screamed, looking at his daughters chasing each other for his homemade sandvich. "Anything but my sandviches!" He charged at the girl, grabbing them both and putting them on his couch. "How you find that." He asked, will more like demanded pointing at his box, now full of crumbs.

"We found it behind the TV! Are you happy we found it?!" Ruby said jumping excitedly on her sit. Heavy couldn't say no to that adorable face and just ruffled their hairs.

"Da, I am very happy, so happy I make more sandviches for us." Heavy has to force a smile on his face, but when he say their faces filled with joy, a true genuine smile made its way on his face. He walked to the kitchen and worked his magic.

Walking back out he had two plates filled to the brim with sandviches, some hanging off the side. He placed them both down pushing one towards the girls. "This is Heavy's share. Do not try anything or no sandvich for you." He grabbed a sandvich shoving it into his face, _OM NOM NOM _where the sounds he made as he dogged in. Yang and Ruby just laughed at their fathers way of eating, finding it funny. Digging in themselves, they were once again greeted with heaven, how did it taste so good, the texture, the taste, the style, they were sure by now that their father was a famous chief in remnant. "Alright little Ruby, little Yang. You go sleep now, you have school tomorrow. Don't want to be early, Da?" They nodded their heads rapidly, each grabbing a sandvich eating it as they made their way into their rooms.

How long did time pass, it was as if he found them yesterday, now they are more grown up, it made him shed a manly tear. Wiping it off, he decided to hit the hay.

***linebreak***

Waking up, he stretched his arms a bit and headed to Ruby and Yang's room, opening the door to see Ruby hanging half way off the bed and Yang on the floor. He never knew how they could sleep like this, so he just rolled his eyes at their actions. He walked towards Yang first, nudging her to wake up, but when that didn't work he decided to do it more, rougher, slapping her face gently she opened her eyes, very slowly. "10 more minutes." She barely whispered. He just shook his head and did it again.

Yang yet again opened her eyes, a bit faster asking, "Is it morning yet?"

Opening the curtains, Yang covered her eyes from the light bombarding her eyes, Heavy then pointed at Ruby saying, "Da, it is morning, go wake Ruby, don't be late for school like last time." With those words he walked back out to prepare a different lunch besides sandvich. He went to the fridge, opening it to reveal all types of food, drinks, ingredients, and sandviches. Deciding to make a different breakfast he grabbed some eggs and a two pieces of bread and butter.

Going over to the stove know he placed a frying pan above the stove, the. Turning it on. After this he cracked the two eggs and let the insides fall onto the pan. Now he turned his head towards the bread and butter. He grabbed a knife, jammed it into a butter and spreaded it over both pieces of bread. Hearing the timer he somehow set magically, he took a frying pan off of the stove, got two plates, placed both pieces of bread on separate plates and doing the same with fried eggs. "Ouch! Yang, why did you do that!" After hearing the yell he turned his head to the door to hear what they were doing.

"Dad told me to wake you up, never said how, so I just pushed you off the bed!" Yang said as she came running out of the door, her hands covering her self from what Ruby was throwing at her. Ruby then came running out with a action figure Grimm throwing it at Yang.

"Don't do that again Yang!"

"That's enough girls, Misha made fried eggs and butterbrots for you." Hearing a audible groan from the two because they couldn't eat his signature food. They sat on the chairs and began eating away at his homemade food. They had to admit though, they did think he would never cook food in his life, but after he cooked, Ruby and Yang couldn't resist eating it all. Suddenly interrupting they're blissful food and memories, Misha was already at the door putting on his shoes. "You are ready for school now da? Let us go now." Both girls hopped off their chairs and ran towards Misha. He was wearing a unzipped, black long snorkel coat, inside was a red shirt. His pants were ripped jeans made for his size. Yang and Ruby were already out the door and down the stairs waiting for him. He made his way down the stairs after them, and they just ran off towards their school with Misha following behind them.


	4. School-Incidents-New-Job

Heavy was currently outside. Why was outside? Well that's because he dropped Ruby and Yang off to school and now he has nothing to do. He heard two barks and looked down to see Zwei. 'Maybe I should buy more dog food' he pondered, stroking his chin. Then an idea came to his head. If Remnant had dogs similar to earth there must be big and strong dogs like him. Now with a goal in mind he search for a pet store.

After a bit of walking he eventually found a pet store. Unlike the others he had seen so far, this was quite larger than the others. Being two stories tall was a large difference from other stores he's seen. Many people didn't own pets anyways. He opened the door and walked in to see all types of pets everywhere, from dogs and cats to just bugs. "Hello there... sir." The receptionist paused after seeing a man of sheer size.

He wasn't bothered by the awkward pause but looked around, "Misha would like to know where dog food is."

"Ah yes it's on the second floor sir." Looking closely he noticed that this person is what they would call a faunus. The receptionist was even more nervous, "is there something else?"

He shook his head and headed up stairs, Zwei following happily behind. Going up the stairs wasn't much of the problem, no, it was the sheer amount of supplies in the room. He spent what felt like hours searching for any type of dog food. After shoving other customers away he found one. He smirked and showed it to the dog which hopped around. Contempt with this he headed back down to look at the dogs.

Right now he was just searching for a dog that would be big and strong. And just like earth, they had many similar animals. But one very peculiar dog caught his eye. An East European Shepherd, he remembered these dogs back then when he was young. One of Russia's best force dogs, breed specifically for Russia's climate. The dogs were known to be courageous, athletic, and smart. Really smart. Looking at the dog again, it was just a puppy.

He remembered the times he would play with his own dog and how happy he was before his father died. Set on this dog he went back to the receptionist and handed them the bag, "I would also like East European Shepherd." Pointing at the dog he was looking at moments ago.

He looked confused. They must call them different names, but then he let out an 'ohhh.' "Ok sir, just wait for a moment and I'll be right back." Folding his arms, he nodded. Watching the man walk off towards the dog. He pulled out his scroll to check the time, it was 10:00 am. Looking back up he saw the man again but with the soon to be strong dog. "That'll be lien sir." (Don't know how lien works) nodding he handed him the card.

Walking back out of the story Heavy was now smiling, looking at the dog in his arms. "You will be great dog in future." And with that he headed back home.

**-]-[-**

Unlocking the door to his house he stepped in. Setting the dog down and watched them play together. Being at home alone was lonely for the Russian. He grew a special bond with the two girls and felt a new type of love. Fatherly love. But without them the house was quiet and with little things to do to entertain the Russian. Opening the bag the dogs came running back.

He quickly realized there was only one bowl for one dog. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He sat down on the couch and poured the dog food into both bowls, the dogs devouring all of the food. He then waited for time to pass. It of course didn't work as easily as he thought, standing back up he headed to his room and opened the door.

Opening the door he saw a massive bed against a wall at the middle with two nightstands on each end. Across the bed was a tv and above the TV was an Australium Sasha (gold minigun). The walls were painted a dull grew with two windows in the room, both being on the opposite side of the door. Closing the door behind him he walked towards his bed and saw a shelf of many photos and on this shelf was back then when he was with RED team. The picture he picked up showed a group photo all smiling at the camera at their twelfth year anniversary together.

He placed back the photo and on the other side of the bed was another shelf also next to the nightstand. Walking over there he saw many photos, but instead of it being with his old friends these were with Ruby and Yang. He picked up a photo dead in the center and in that photo showed heavy carrying the girls on each arm, both sitting on them and all with very bright smiles or laughter.

He heard his scroll buzz and checked the time. It was 2:00 pm. Time flys when he looks at the photos. He put on a coat and the dogs, bringing them to the car/Jeep and started the car. Now was the time to pick up the girls and bring them back home. Driving there didn't take long, it was a 10 minute drive if there was traffic but there was none, making it about 5 minutes to get there.

Driving off to their school he noticed that his girls weren't waiting for him and got a call as he reached the school. "Hello? Is this Mikhail? Parent of Ruby and Yang?" The voice replied. He knew what this meant the gruff voice belonged to the principal after all and the only times he sees him is when his girls cause trouble.

"Yes, this is Mikhail. Should I meet at your office?" Heavy asked, getting a 'yes' from the principal. He sighed and got out of the car/Jeep. "You wait here dogs, da?" Heavy asked getting barks from them as the answer. And with that he walked off to the office.

Walking in was more chaotic than usual, "you punched him In the face Yang!" The principal slammed his fist on his desk causing Ruby to cower back a little and the name plate to shake a little.

"So what! He deserved it!" Yang yelled back, stomping her feet.

"He deserved it!? Not only did you give that child a black eye you broke his teeth's!" He yelled back louder than before. Looking at the door he noticed heavy and let out a sigh of relief. "Mikhail, your daughter punched a child in the face breaking his tooth and giving him black eye."

Heavy nodded and looked at Yang and Ruby, "girls we talk about this later you apologize."

The principal looked shocked. He wasn't going to expect one from Yang and just waved them off, "it's okay Mikhail. I'll overlook it this last time. She is one of the best students. Now, please leave." He begged them to leave, not wanting to argue anymore.

Heavy nodded and walked back to the car/Jeep and got in. "Daddy! It isn't her fault! Please don't hurt her."

He sighed, "I will not hurt her. And he didn't let me finish. Yang should apologize for how weak child was." Yang and Ruby looked relieved. Even though they knew he wasn't going to do anything mean to them, "so. What made punch baby?" Heavy asked, looking at the rear mirror.

At that question Yang was already seething with rage and Ruby look sad, "he said that we are adopted and that you were a horrible dad and that that," by now they were both crying, but he still listened, "that we should go back to our old dad and he will beat some sense into us!" She finished wiping the tears off her face.

Heavy was angry, no, angry wouldn't even describe what he was feeling right now. He parked the car and turned around, "Than little baby deserve even worse. You go to easy Yang. I think you are slacking on training." He mocked her.

By now they both were able to control their tears, still wiping some off. "Now. You want get ice cream with new dog?" He asked. They looked confused. The only dog was Zwei which Ruby was holding. The all of the sudden a puppy jumped off of Heavy's lap and started to bark up a storm, licking their faces at the same time causing both of them to laugh.

"Yes we want ice cream!" They yelled in unison while laughing causing heavy to have his own short laugh.

"Let us go then." He walked out of the car/jeep with Ruby and Yang following after, Ruby having Zwei's leesh And Yang having the other dogs and began their walk.

Reaching a store that sold ice cream, they entered, with Ruby skipping in. Heavy then walked to the counter to see all shorts of ice creams. "Oh oh! I want that!" Ruby jumped excitedly, pointing at a chocolate chip flavor ice cream.

Yang giggled at Ruby's huge addiction to cookies, "I just want vanilla."

Heavy hummed in response. He looked at the clerk that was standing their door he entire them. "They want vanilla and chocolate chip ice cream," she nodded, "I also want vanilla." Heavy added. And with that she began to work her magic while the family sat down, happily waiting for their treats.

He then suddenly felt his scroll buzz (if it can) and checked it. His newest contract, came from the headmaster of beacon. He looked it over and over again. "What's wrong dad? Did you get your head in a twist?" Yang joked. Until she saw what was on his scroll. "Wow! My dad got a job at beacon!" She exlaimed, getting a few shocked looks from other customers and Ruby, the latter with stars in her eyes.

The clerk then showed up, "congratulations on getting a job at beacon sir!" She smiled at him, "I guess this will be our congratulations gift. It's free by the way." The last part she whispered.

Heavy didn't know what to think about this beacon. Besides that it trains strong people. Maybe he should go visit beacon with the girls? Yea it wasn't going to hurt anybody. They both did aspire to be great huntresses and go to beacon. Still licking the ice cream he looked at his daughters, "want to go to beacon, da?"

Yang was in absolute joy, a kid in a candy store as some people would describe her right now. "No way. You aren't thinking what I'm think are you dad?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Ohmygod! We are going to beacon!" Ruby jumped off her cheer and ran towards the carb/Jeep.

"Yes we are. Not today, tomorrow though." He stood up and followed after Ruby. "Let us go and rest. Tomorrow will be great day!" He bellowed carrying both dogs now with Yang following after the two. And as she she got the family drove off, another successful day together.

Reaching home wasn't the problem anymore. No, it was the plus one in the family. Soon it will grow up into a mighty fine dog, but now it's growing up. And his house was in shambles, watching the four run around the house playing what looked like tag.

And where ever they ran, they would knock something over almost destroying it. At least until heavy dived towards the object to catch it. At least until Qrow would barge in unannounced and they would all calm down and barrage him with questions about his missions and life as a huntsmen. "Sup Misha. Just droppin' by to bring you guys to beacon later." Sipping from his flask and plopping himself down onto the couch.

Heavy was too tired for this and just went back to his bedroom to get some rest, before dying of exhaustion. Falling face first into the bed he rolled around till he was facing the roof. And slowly shut his eyes.

**-]-[-**

**AN - okay, imma be honest with you. I kinda suck at this writing thing. But I'm trying! I swear! Now it's time for me to think of new ideas for this story so it doesn't get boring. Also if you peeps want, you _could _suggest some names for the new East European Shepherd.**


	5. Christmas-In-Remnant

**AN - Merry Christmas! Hope you have a good holiday!**

**-]-[-**

"Da!" Heavy shouted.

"Daddy, you sound funny!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement. Looking at the tree in their house, Ruby has no idea what it was for, "Daddy?"

"Da, Ruby?" He replied.

"What's the tree for?" She asked.

"Tree is for Christmas, we celebrate this day."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Don't ask Heavy, I don't know." He blandly responded.

Ruby laughed at his answer, "Why would you celebrate it if you don't know?"

"Just go wake Yang, da?" He pleaded, having enough of her questioning why they celebrate this.

"Ok!" She hopped back to their room.

Heavy looked back at the tree, it was hard to get but worth it. Lying in front of him were two presents, one colored in red and another in yellow. "Ughh." Turning around he saw Yang rubbing her eyes and Ruby examine the decorations in delight, "Daad! The colors are too bright!" Yang whined.

Heavy smiled, he's been raising these two since he first arrived here, "Get used to it."

"Daddy!" Ruby zipped in front of his face holding a jar of cookies, "Can I eat these!? Can I, can I?!" She begged.

"Of course, don't eat all of them. You have school soon." With those sacred words, Ruby started to devour the cookies. "Breakfast on table Yang."

Yang jumped on the chair and savored the food she had, "Your cooking is the best!" She exclaimed, leaning back in her chair with her arms on the air.

Hiding the presents for later, Heavy checked his scroll, it read 7:30 AM. "Be ready in five da?" Putting on his coat he went to Zwei and his other dog, he could never come up with a name for him. "Girls! You want to name dog?"

Yang was about to say something, but Ruby beat her to it, "Marley! It sounds cute!"

Yang quirked a brow, "Marley? The big strong dog should be named Viktor! Sounds cool!"

Heavy immediately shut her down, "Marley it is."

"B-But dad! It sounds so cooool!"

Heavy, learning from his past life saving decisions, shut her down, "She said it first." Always picking the first choice saved his life more than he can count in English, till two. He didn't bother learning to count in English, he just needed to know the numbers.

Ruby hugged Marley, who was about half as tall as Yangs leg, he grew fast heavy had to admit, "Yay! I'm Ruby nice to know you!"

"You already know him!" Yang shouted from the kitchen, searching for a drink.

"But I don't know his name! Now I do!" Ruby retaliated.

"Alright girls you need to go to school or we are late." Heavy stepped into their small arguement.

"Ughh, I hate school!" Yang walked outside, her shoulders slumped.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, running outside.

**.**

After dropping them off Heavy returned home, preparing the house further to make it Christmas ready. _Knock knock_, he heard two knocks from the door, opening it he saw Qrow drinking away at his flask, "Sup big guy." Qrow greeted, "Ozpin got a mission for us." Qrow skipped to the point.

Starring at his flask Heavy tried to ask, "I thought-"

Interrupting him with his finger wagging it at him, "Up up up, I didn't say I quit drinking. Just toned it down. And not drink when I'm near the girls."

"Da... What is mission?"he asked.

"The mission?" Qrow asked confused, "Ohh! The mission! Right, Oz said Grimm activity in the emerald forest has been increasing lately, not very much." Sipping from his flask again, "we just go in kill some grimm or find the source, get out. Easy right?"

"It sound easy."

"Alright big guy, see you later, at about, I dunno, 8:00." He then turned around and walked off, sticking his head out of the door to find him, only to discover he was lone gone.

With that done, heavy checked his scroll again, about fifteen minutes to do some early Christmas shopping.

**.**

Qrow waited patiently, wel at least before killing some grimm. He heard heavy footsteps and turned his head to see a old man fully dress in red and long white beard, "Hey! Old man, areas closed." Hearing a rough voice, Qrow seemed shocked, leaning closer he heard Misha.

"I am not old, I am Santa! Ho ho ho!" He gave out a laugh.

"Uhh, alright big guy, I already took care of most of the Grimm. Got a bit bored."

Seeing heavy walk into the forest, Qrow noticed his _Sasha_ was covered in red and green lights and Heavy yelling out for the Grimm, "Hide little babies! Santa is coming for you! Ho ho ho!" Qrow had to drink the rest of his flask if he wanted to unsee that.

_Rrraght, ta ta ta ta,_ the sound of Heavy's minigun revving up and unleashing a flurry of bullets rang across the forest, the beowolfs that ran straight at him died instantly, a whole pile of body's disappearing into mist was slowly building in front of him. "Ho ho ho!" He laughed, "cry little babies! Santa is here!" Soon enough three alpha wolves commanded the rest to pull back, an odd occurrence, alphas barely work together, even more odd for them to all control one pack.

Calling Qrow in his scroll he told him about the alphas, "Qrow?"

_"What's up big guy?"_ Qrow responded through the scroll.

"I think I find problem, three alphas are working together."

Their was a pause, _"... Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I just saw them run off."

_"Shit... alright Imma go hunting for them. You keep doing you." _The connection cut off.

Heavy shrugged, he walked deeper into the forest continuing his slaughter with his Sasha.

In the sky's above him was Qrow in his bird form, stalking him in the sky's, "Sorry big guy, just gotta let you bait them out." He spoke to himself.

**.**

Eating lunch in the cafeteria was the same as always for Ruby and Yang, boys would try to ask Yang out and fail miserably and Ruby was chowing down on her food. Everyone known them as the dynamic duo, they were always together doing the same things, even if the other seemed uninterested.

"Hey, Ruby?" Yang called for her.

"Hmwhpat?" She looked up, her mouth full of food. Swallowing down on it she answered again, "what?"

"What do you think dad's doing?" She asked

"Why?"

"Well, what's up with that tree in our house and those bright lights?"

Thinking for a moment ruby answered her question, "Daddy said it's a celebration!"

"What are we celebrating?" She asked further.

"I don't know! Stop asking!" She yelled at her, the amount of questions slowly hurting her brain.

"Fine... What do you think he's doing?"

With that final question Ruby lost it, "I'm stealing your sandviches!"

Yang stood up, her hands still on the table, "Wh-What! Rubes! I was just joking!"

**.**

Three alphas surronded Heavy, the battle still raging on while Qrow waited till one of them was exposed. Suddenly that opportunity came, one of the alphas was in position to howl for it's pack. Quickly dive bombing down towards the beowolf, he shifted back into a human, holding his sword in reverse grip with the sword raised above him, he brought it down. The sword going straight through the beasts mouth instantly killing it in one swoop. "I see you are late to Heavy's party!" Heavy shouted at Qrow.

"Alright alright, I'll take care of the less armored one." Qrow chose his target, quickly rushing the alpha. Meanwhile Heavy pointed Sasha at the more armored alpha, his minigun revving up. The alpha seeing the threat of the weapon quickly tried to hide behind the trees, only for the minigun to already fire its barrage of bullets quicker than it expected.

The bullets smashing against its bone armor, tearing it apart and instantly injuring the alpha. Qrow dodged a swing from the alphas paw, he switched his blade into a scythe and using it to swing down at its limb, catching it and severing it, the paw flying a few meters away. Qrow let out a smirk, during his wing he switched it back into a sword, using the momentum from his previous swing tot power up his slash at the alphas head.

Unluckily for the wolf, Qrow just had to crouch down a bit to hit its neck seeing as the alpha was much taller compared to other alphas, but still common. It's head quickly flying off, decapatating the wolf, it's already lifeless body crumpling into the floor. Qrow looked to see how Misha was doing and as expected, his alphas body layed on the floor, riddled with who knows what type of bullets. "I bet I killed mine faster." Qrow smugly said.

Heavy scoffed and looked away, "Only because I hurt yours."

Smugly smiling Qrow said, "Doesn't matter, I still killed it faster."

Having enough of Qrow winning every game, he quickly ended the conversation, "Just call Ozpin. I'm going to be late."

**.**

Waiting on the benches felt sad for Ruby and Yang, their dad was never late to pick them up. Yang even had thought he abandoned them but quickly disregarded that thought. "Yang?" Turning to Ruby she saw her kicking her legs, "Why's Daddy late? He's never late."

Yang had to think, what she said was very true, the only times he was late was one he was doing something important. "I don't know. He'll come soon ok." Yang reassured her sister. Soon enough they saw a very familiar car pull up.

"Misha's here!" He called out.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

They both cried out, hopping into the car. "Why were you late?" Ruby asked.

It took him a short moment but he answered, "I was on mission as huntsmen."

Ruby's eyes sparkled, "Oh my god! Your a hunter! Why didn't you tell me! Bring me next time!" Ruby fired question after question.

Yang was equally surprised, "Why didn't you tell us!?"

Heavy let out a laugh, "Holiday surprise! Good right?" He boisterous said.

"Yes it's good!" Ruby cheered.

"It's ok.." Yang mumbled.

Walking into the house they noticed something was off. One being their dad looked very old and more fat, two their were present surronding the tree, three Qrow was their drinking and, four their was a snowman inside. "Go ahead, open presents." Heavy said.

They quickly ran towards them, opening the same colors that matched their hair. Yang quickly pulled out a key, "Oh my god! Is this a the keys to that new sports motorcycle!?" She yelled in excitement.

"Of course kid. Just don't go driving yet, not old enough." Qrow said.

Ruby opening her present, finding the most expensive and high quality parts and beamed in joy.

Qrow spoke up again, "We'll build you your own gun later."

Qrow kneeled down next to them and hugged them, "Merry Christmas, girls!"


End file.
